My Little Portal
My Little Portal is a series of fanmade animated videos created and released on YouTube by Christian David Cerda. It is a crossover between and the Portal video game series, featuring characters from the former, and settings and plot devices reminiscient of the latter. The plot focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle, who awakens from cryogenic sleep at the scientific research facility Celestia Laboratories ten years after a disastrous incident forces it to be relocated to the moon. The first episode was released on July 6, 2012. The series was featured on Kotaku, where it was praised it for its amateur voice performances and animation, but criticized for dragging out in certain scenes. __TOC__ Episodes Episode 1: Digitally Intrinsic System Contrivance of Robotic Dissonance Cranky Doodle Donkey invites Pinkie Pie to the Equestria Laboratories scientific research facility to help throw a party celebrating the activation of the facility's newest artificial intelligence robot, DISCoRD. The head scientist, Dr. Brown, believes the new AI system needs testing, but his subordinate Doctor Whooves says that Cranky wants it operational as soon as possible. A power surge occurs shortly after DISCoRD is activated, and the robot begins violently attacking everyone in the room. Whooves finds that the activation switch is jammed and flees the room in an elevator. Whooves dons a HEV Suit and arms himself with a portal gun. He enters the facility's basement to reactivate two older AI robots, CELesTIA and LUNA, in order to stop DISCoRD. He is greeted by Rainbow Dash, a test subject who came to the basement during the power surge. After Whooves tells her the situation, Rainbow Dash decides to evacuate the scientists while Whooves goes to find CELesTIA and LUNA. Whooves successfully reactivates CELesTIA and LUNA, and contacts Rainbow Dash as she enters DISCoRD's chamber. Before she can reply, Rainbow Dash is attacked by DISCoRD. CELesTIA and LUNA enter the chamber and, after a brief fight, deactivate DISCoRD. Whooves arrives to find Rainbow Dash badly wounded. Before shutting down, DISCoRD tells Whooves to prepare for "unforeseen consequences". In Canterlot, a furious Princess Celestia punishes Cranky for the incident at Equestria Laboratories by moving his entire facility to a more "secluded environment" on the moon. Episode 2: Wake-Up Call Twilight Sparkle sends a letter to Princess Celestia agreeing to the princess's offer to supervise the new lunar research facility. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash undergoes an extensive surgical operation supervised by Dr. Brown and Nurse Redheart. Redheart notices that Rainbow Dash is still conscious and fears what will happen the operation is finished, but Brown assures her that Rainbow Dash won't remember anything. Ten years later, at the Celestia Laboratories facility, a personality core with Pinkie's personality stumbles upon DISCoRD's skeletal remains. She accidentally bumps into DISCoRD's activation switch, reactivating the AI robot. Alerted to DISCoRD's plans to take over the facility again, CELesTIA reawakens Twilight, who has been sleeping in a hibernation pod. CELesTIA instructs Twilight to find the Elements of Harmony and stop DISCoRD, with Pinkie acting as one of the elements. DISCoRD decides to put Twilight through the facility's test chambers to find him. Twilight arms herself with a portal gun, and is forbidden by DISCoRD to use her magic to solve his tests, or else he will make them harder. Together, Twilight and Pinkie easily clear their first test chamber and move on to the next one. Episode 3: The ARK A flashback shows Rainbow Dash awakening after her operation to find herself turned into a cyborg. She cries in anger at the scientists who did this to her before her memories are erased. In the present, Twilight and Pinkie clear their second test chamber and find one of the Elements of Harmony, Rarity the Generosity Core, waiting at the end of it. DISCoRD cryptically alludes to Twilight's missing memories from before she awoke in Celestia Laboratories, causing her companions to realize they are also missing their memories. At the end of the third chamber, Twilight discovers another Element of Harmony: Fluttershy the Kindness Cube, who helps them exit the chamber. Twilight asks DISCoRD what he knows about her, but he refuses to answer. In the next chamber, DISCoRD sends down another test subject to join the group, saying she remembers Twilight. The subject enters the chamber and is revealed to be Trixie. Episode 4: Malicious Intent In another flashback, Shining Armor visits Equestria Laboratories to oversee the testing of their newest sentry robot, DASH-E (Rainbow Dash). He requests the scientists make filly-sized robots for easier transportation to use against the Changelings. After he leaves to find Twilight, Dr. Brown confides with Whooves that he has learned a Changeling spy had tampered with DISCoRD's AI, causing it to go berserk. The two agree to keep it a secret at the risk of alerting the spy. In the present, Trixie is angered that Twilight doesn't remember her. As the group make their way through the fourth test chamber, they are spotted by three filly-shaped sentry robots resembling Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, who decide to go after them. Trixie expresses her doubt in CELesTIA, suspecting the AI of using them to retake the facility for herself. She also states her suspicion of why she and Twilight appear to be the only ordinary ponies in the facility. Trixie insists they should be trying to stop CELesTIA instead of DISCoRD, but Twilight refuses to abandon her friends, prompting Trixie to leave. The group arrives at a robot assembly lab where DASH-E is kept. They also find a dragon-shaped robot named SPIKE, whose name sounds familiar to Twilight. SPIKE, who is also missing his memories, says he was powered down by Doctor Whooves for transport from Equestria Laboratories. To his confusion, Twilight tells him she does not know who Doctor Whooves is, and that they are at Celestia Laboratories. Twilight asks Pinkie about the facility's history, to which Pinkie says she remembers everything up to the "fall of Canterlot", an event that occurred ten years ago. References